Question: A convex pentagon has interior angles with measures $x+1$, $2x$, $3x$, $4x$, and $5x-1$ degrees.  What is the measure of the largest angle?
Answer: The sum of the interior angles of this pentagon is $(5-2)\cdot180=540$ degrees. Thus, we have the equation $540=(x+1)+2x+3x+4x+(5x-1)\Rightarrow 540 = 15x \Rightarrow x=36$. The largest angle has measure $5x-1$, or $5\cdot36-1=\boxed{179}$ degrees.